A Regular Adventure Under The Sea
by pika55
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby look for new jobs and find themselves working at the Krusty Krab. Lots of crazy things happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own Regular Show or Spongebob Squarepants._

Mordecai and Rigby were raking the leaves outside of the park. Benson stuck them with another boring job to do. Rigby's back was aching. He was the weakest of the two. Mordecai was getting ready to pass out because it was so hot outside. Sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"Dude, it is like, so freakin hot out here," he said.

"Yeah I know. Benson probably made us work out here just to get on our nerves," Rigby said. Everyone else got to do their jobs inside.

"Dude, lets go get some lemonade," Rigby suggested.

"No, we can't. Benson said we couldn't come inside until we finished our work," Mordecai said.

"Ugh! This blows! Benson is such a tool!" said Rigby as he threw his rake on the ground.

"I know dude, but we gotta find some way to get something to drink," said Mordecai. He looked around and saw the water hose sitting by the cart.

"Dude! We can get some water from the hose," Mordecai said to Rigby. They both ran over to the hose and shot water down their throats. Benson came out of the house with his clipboard in his hand. He instantly saw what Mordecai and Rigby were doing.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Benson exclaimed.

"We were thursty, so we got some water from the hose," Mordecai explained. Benson turned red.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" he yelled. Mordecai and Rigby quickly went back to raking the leaves. Benson shook his head and went back inside the house.

"Ya know, I'm really tired of putting up with Benson's BS," said Rigby.

"Yeah dude, I know," Mordecai agreed.

"The next time he does something like that, I'm quitting," said Rigby sounding very annoyed now. Mordecai looked surprised. Rigby usually said a lot of stupid stuff but this time was different.

"Woah dude, are you crazy? You can't quit," said Mordecai.

"Why not?," Rigby asked sounding even more annoyed.

"Because, then you won't have a job or any money," Mordecai answered.

"I'll just find another job," said Rigby.

"It's not that easy," said Mordecai. They finished their discussion and they were done with there work. They went inside to play some Strong Johns. Pops came down the stairs and the game caught his attention.

"Oooh! What are you boys playing?," he asked.

"Oh, it's uh, Strong Johns," Mordecai answered. Pops started laughing histarically. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

"Oh and uh, Pops. Can you do us a favor?," asked Rigby.

"Well of course. What can do for you boys?," said Pops.

"Can you please tell Benson to stop being such a douchbag to us, and tell him to stop being unfair to us," asked Mordecai.

"Sure thing. Hahahaha," Pops laughed and went into the kitchen.

"Thanks Pops, you're the best!" Rigby yelled from the living room. They continued to play Strong Johns until Benson came down.

"Hey, I need you guys to clean out the attic," said Benson.

"Ugh, but we already did that yesterday," Mordecai groaned.

"Well it wasn't good enough! DO IT AGAIN!" Benson snapped. Pops walked into the room.

"Now Benson, is it really necessary to have them clean the attic after they already have?," asked Pops.

"Pops stay out of this," said Benson. Pops raised his eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon," said Pops. "Benson, I am technically still your boss and you will do as I say"

Benson looked furious.

"Mordecai and Rigby, you don't have to clean the attic," said Pops.

"Thanks Pops," said Rigby with a smirk. Benson marched back upstairs. Mordecai and Rigby high-fived each other.

_Later on that day_

"Hey Rigby, wanna go to the arcade with me?" Mordecai asked. Rigby agreed and they were headed out the door, but then Benson stopped them.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" he asked.

"To the arcade," said Rigby.

"Oh no you don't. There's plenty of hard work for you guys to do," said Benson.

"Why can't you just give it to someone else?" Mordecai complained.

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO DO IT! NOW SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK!" Benson yelled. Rigby had had enough.

"I can't take any more of this! I quit this freakin job," said Rigby. He ran out the door.

"Yeah, I quit to. Call when you're done being a douch Benson," Mordecai said walking out the door.

"Whatever! I don't need you bastards anyway!" said Benson. Mordecai caught up with Rigby.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, I didn't think that part through", said Rigby Mordecai smacked his head.

"How about we search online for some new jobs," said Mordecai.

"Yeah but we don't have a computer," said Rigby.

"We'll just use Margaret's," said Mordecai. They went over to Margaret and started searching for jobs.

"Thanks for letting us use your computer Margaret," said Mordecai.

"No problem," she said. She dropped something and bent over to pick it up. Mordecai starred at her butt.

"Dude, stay focused!" said Rigby snapping his fingers in Mordecai's face. Mordecai scrolled on the computer screen.

"Hey, here's a good one," he said. "We can get jobs at this place called the Krusty Krab"

"Eww, who wants to eat at a place that's crusty," said Rigby.

"Whatever dude. This is the only place that's hiring," said Mordecai.

"Ugh, fine," said Rigby.

Later that week, they took a plane to Bikini Bottom. They stepped inside the Krusty Krab. They saw a sponge guy cleaning off the tables. He looked overly excited for no reason.

"Ooooh Squidward! We've got some more customers," said the sponge.

"Uh, we're not here to eat. We need to apply for a job," said Mordecai.

"Oh ok, well all you have to do is fill out this resume and make a Krabby Patty," said Spongebob.

"Wow, that sounds easy," said Rigby. They filled out the resume and went to back.

"Now it's time for the ultimate test," said Spongebob.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai and Rigby walked to the back room. Mordecai had taken a cooking class in high school but he wasn't a good cook.

"Alrighty! Start cooking them patties," said Spongebob. Rigby gave Mordecai an uneasy look. Mordecai put the patty on the grill. He left it there for about three minutes before flipping it over. Spongebob's smile started to fade. Mordecai pressed on the patty and it bursted into flames. Rigby jumped. Spongebob filled himself up with water to put the fire out, but it only made it worse. Mr. Krabs came running out of his office.

"Whose burning me patties?" he yelled.

"The new five star chefs," said Squidward sarcastically. Mr. Krabs ran over and grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the flames out.

"Were so sorry... mister...uh," Mordecai began.

"The names Eugene Krabs," said Mr. Krabs. "What are you two scally wags doing here anyway?"

"We're here to get a job," said Rigby. Mr. Krabs laughed.

"Do you guys really think I'm gonna give you a job after you nearly burned down me restaurant," said Mr. Krabs.

"Please Mr. Krabs, we need this," said Mordecai.

"Fine! You can clean off the tables when everybody's done eating," said Mr. Krabs walking back into his office. Mordecai and Rigby high-fived each other.

"So uh, how is it like working here?" Mordecai asked Spongebob and Squidward.

"It's amazing! I wouldn't quit this job for the world," said Spongebob.

"It's a living hell," said Squidward. "Especially when you're working with Spongebob"

"O...k then," said Mordecai.

"Hey I've got an idea. How about we all see a movie after work," Spongebob suggested. Mordecai and Rigby agreed and Squidward didn't of course.

They finished up work and headed to the theater. Patrick was there too.

"Who are these guys?" asked Patrick.

"Oh they're just my...," Spongebob began.

"SPIDERS!" Patrick said as he grabbed a hammer and started pounding on Mordecai and Rigby.

"Go away spiders," Patrick shouted.

"Patrick they're not spiders!" Spongebob told him. "They're my new co-workers"

"Oh, nice to meet you," Patrick said holding his hand out.

"No dude, you're freakin crazy," said Mordecai.

"Yeah, calm down tubby," said Rigby. Patrick's facial expression changed. He turned from happy to furious.

"Uh oh," said Spongebob. Patrick bald his fist up.

"NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY," he said as he punched Rigby in the face. Rigby flew back about fifteen feet. Mordecai looked shocked. Rigby had a black eye.

"Ok, you wanna fight, then lets fight," said Rigby. Rigby bald his fist up.

"Death punch," Rigby said while releasing a powerful punch. Patrick flew out the movie theater.

"That'll teach him not to mess with me," said Rigby. Spongebob looked as if he were about to cry.

"How could you?" he said runninh outside to aid Patrick.

"Dude, that was epic," said Mordecai. Rigby smiled.

_Meanwhile at the park_

Muscle Man and High-five ghost came down the stairs.

"Where's Mordecai and Rigby," asked Muscle Man.

"They quit," said Benson. "They couldn't handle all the work"

"What, they can't quit! Who are we gonna hang out with now?" said High-five.

"We gotta get them back," said Muscle Man.

"No way. I don't need those losers back here," said Benson.

"Shut the hell up Benson. No one cares what you need," said Muscle Man as he ran out the door.

_Back in Bikini Bottom_

Mordecai and Rigby were cleaning off the tables. Spongebob had been upset with them ever since Rigby death punched Patrick. Spongebob starred at them menacingly. _  
_

"Dude, is it me or has Spongebob been looking at us all day?" Mordecai asked.

"Don't worry about it, he's just mad because I punched his fat friend," said Rigby. They continued cleaning off the tables and left to go home. Spongebob walked towards Squidward.

"Squidward, can I ask you for a favor?" he asked.

"Whatever," said Squidward emotionless.

"I need you to help me kill Mordecai and Rigby," said Spongebob. Squidward looked so surprised. Spongebob had never said anything like that before.

"What have you done with the real Spongebob?" asked Squidward.

"Sqidward I'm serious, they almost killed my best friend," said Spongebob.

"Ok Spongebob, this is a low even for you, but I guess I'll help you. I don't really like that Mordecai guy anyway," said Squidward. They agreed and starting planning their revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Mordecai and Rigby sat in their underwater home. Rigby was flipping through the channels.

"Ugh! There's nothing on tv," he said. "Mordecai! Do we have anymore movies to watch?"

"No, all I could find was _ 'Ello_ Govenah, " said Mordecai with a grin.

"Hell no dude! You know what happened last time we watched that," said Rigby. Suddently there was a knock on the door. Rigby was to lazy to get it so Mordecai did. When he opened the door, no one was there. Instead there was a letter on the ground.

"What the heck?! Dude come look at this," Mordecai demanded.

"Ugh," Rigby said as he rolled out of the chair and went over to Mordecai. They both read the note:

**_ Mordecai and Rigby, please come over to my house for a tea party tomorrow. _**

**_ Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and a few more of my friends will be there as well. The tea will be _**

**_ fantastic and sweet! Hope you guys will show up!_**

**_ Love,_**

**_ Spongebob Squarepants_**

Mordecai and Rigby looked puzzled.

"A tea party?" said Rigby. "I throught this guy hated us"

"Me too, but it looks like we were wrong," said Mordecai shrugging.

"No dude, I think it's a trap! Who has tea parties these days? Especially when you're in in your twenties," said Rigby.

"But dude, doesn't this seem like something Pops would do?" Mordecai asked. Rigby agreed but still felt uneasy about it.

"What could possibly go wrong dude?" asked Mordecai.

Back on land, Muscle Man and High-five Ghost were heading over to Margaret's house. They needed to find out where Mordecai and Rigby were. They hopped in the cart and drove off the house. They crashed into the window of Margaret's apartment.

"WHAT THE HELL MUSCLE MAN!" Margaret shouted.

"Quick! We need to find out where Mordecai and Rigby went!" Muscle Man said.

"They went to go get a new job in some place underwater," Margaret told him.

"WHERE?!" Muscle Man shouted aggressively.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Margaret shouted starting to get annoyed. Muscle Man and High-five rushed to the computer and searched the history to find out where Mordecai and Rigby's job was. Ilene can running from the back room.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Well, Muscle Man broke through my window and now he's trying to figure out where Mordecai and Rigby are," Margaret answered. Ilene went back into the room to continue her nap.

Mordecai and Rigby were headed over Spongebob's home. Rigby still had a bad feeling about going to the tea party.

"Ugh, why are we even going to this tea party anyway? You don't even like tea!" said Rigby.

"Because I'm trying to settle this problem with Spongebob," said Mordecai. Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I just can't wait to get in and get out," said Rigby. They knocked on Spongebob's door and it opened instantly. The room was dark.

"Uh...hello?" Mordecai said. They both stepped inside. The lights flicered until they final became still. Spongebob appeared before them.

"Welcome to my party," he said with a sinister look. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other. Mordecai started to realize that Rigby was right all along. Spongebob took out both of his karate gloves and knocked Mordecai and Rigby in the head. They were both out cold. Spongebob smiled and dragged them into his closet. Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Pearl came out.

"Team, we've finally done it. It about 12 hours they will be dead," said Spongebob. Everyone laughed evilly.


End file.
